


Sirius And Snape (Harry Potter)

by ErynOctopea



Series: A Prince and His Mutt (Harry Potter Snack Shipping) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extension to 'Harry, Son of The Half-Bood Prince'. Sirius Black and Severus Snape seem to be getting along well. To well. Things heat up and they become a little more than friends. Not that they would ever be friends oh no. OVER ONE THOUSAND HITS on Fanfic.net [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius And Snape (Harry Potter)

The pounding was incredible.  
At least that was the first word he could force his mind to spit up. He was sure that there were better words to fill in how he felt.  
"Your sliding down! Move back up!" Sirius growled.  
Black had a hold on Snape's hips and was trying to pull his bottom back into the air. Doggy style was all well and fine, given that one was a K-9 after all. But Snape kept letting his legs slide out to the sides. It was like he was melting down into the bed.  
"Hold still!" Sirius just wanted to put it in.  
"Mmm." Snape grinned to himself.  
Oh he could do the nasty with Sirius any day of the week now but that did not mean that he had to make it easy.  
"Oh come on get up you git!" Black hoisted the man up by his hips.  
"Im the uke am I not? All I need to do is lay here." Severus gave a fake yawn too.  
Always pissing one and other off.  
"Your giving me blue bludgers again."  
Oh dear god Sirius was dry humping the air when Snape glanced back. Shaking his head he lifted his hips back up and instantly felt Sirius grab ahold. When had he let go?  
"Oh sweet Merlin." Black's eyes fluttered shut the moment he plunged in.  
Severus how ever, had his chest down on the bed and was going over some papers that he had been needing to grade. Sirius's sex drive was off the charts at this point. He had been trying to get anything he could from the moment he was able to show his face in public with out fear was being taken back to prison. Snape kept track. The couple's record was five times in one day. Severus had no doubt that their record would soon be broken. Sometimes Snape was into sex. And sometimes he just gave up his back side. He would relax while doing things that needed done. Like grading papers.  
"Oh Snivell-ous..." Truth be told Severus had always loathed that nick name but when Sirius was ramming something up into his back end like no tomorrow, well it was permitted to be said in these times.  
Oddly enough the name had become a kink. Had someone told Snape about his life now five years back he would have thrown a tantrum and then pissing himself laughing his arse off. Dating Sirius, well dating anyone other than Lily would have shocked him because she was the only one he had ever loved, letting his hated boyhood nick name be used during a sexual encounter and to top it off the Potter brat was his spawn. Dear God may Merlin have pity for this man's soul.  
Sirius reached out and touched Snape's neck. A hand flew up and swatted him away with out even looking.  
"Does it hurt?" Lovely now Sirius was starting up a conversation.  
"No but you do not need to be picking at the fucked up part of my neck." Severus did not crank his head around to speak, he kept on grading papers.  
"Why won't you talk to me about it?" Sirius was still humping away.  
"Well if thats how you want to put it, then why don't you want to talk about that week that I changed your nappies after I pulled you out of the veil?" Snape grunted.  
After Sirius had been hit in the chest by the death spell he had been standing to close to the veil. It pulled him in. Before his heart stopped he was pulled into some sort of dark limbo. Not that Sirius would remember. When people are pulled into the veil they usually be dead already. Anyone still living was reduced to a 'frozen in time' state of being. By time Black had been pulled out the spell LeStrange and cast on him had passed. It was like the dark magic had tried to bite him but was blocked by a layer of armor.  
The magic had disintegrated in the air with in the veil. Had Sirius's heart stopped before being pulled in he would have died with out a doubt. But he was lucky. He was pulled in with a chest still beating. As his body froze over the spell unhinged and fell off. The magic turning to ash in the air. After everyone had gone and Snape had gotten wind of the old dogs death he went to the Ministry himself to check.  
The moment the veil had been mentioned he had hoped... Not that he liked the dog at all. It would purely be helpful to Harry if he were still alive. Not that anyone could predict that the dog would be to weak to even be of help until after the war had ended.  
It was rather easy though, all he had to accio Black's body (no one had ever tried such a thing with the veil, it was highly dangerous and just the act of trying to pull something could end in death, but Snape still gave it a shot.) and it had come flying out of the veil. With a loud bang the dog mans body had hit the wall. Oops. Oh well. Snape then kept the dog hidden in basement of his own personal home with an arse load of wards up and his own constant checking in on him.  
Everyone knew Black was dead, well thought he was dead. And Snape hated the man so no one would think twice even if they had heard that Snape was keeping Black in his home. The idea was humorous at best. No one would believe it. Even if they had seen it.  
Sirius let out a god awful sound as he finished, not to mention the smack he gave Snape's bottom.  
"Do you mind?!" Severus yelped.  
Sometimes he thought he should have left the dog in prison.  
Not that he had helped him out of that hell hole because of his own feelings, oh no it was purely for helping that dark haired brat... That was now know by everyone to be his own. Merlin.  
"I do mind." Sirius flopped down next to his boyfriend on the bed.  
After Black was fully conscious again and over the weakness that had come from the veil he was in a state of rutting. Anything. Anyone. When Snape came home one day he just jumped him.  
Now Severus had been a virgin and when the pain had subsided and the pleasure had kicked in he wound up going with it. Snape's stress was off the charts and felt that he could no longer be held accountable for his own actions.  
"So when are you going to tell the brat?" Snape snarled.  
"Tell HARRY," Sirius would correct him, "What exactly?"  
"About us."  
"Excuse me but your his... Well one of his fathers."  
"Only way anyone will ever know about us is if they walk in on it or you open your mouth, mutt."  
There was still a lot of strain between them but, they were some how making it work.  
After the battle Snape had gone to his parents home to recover, his house had been burned down, thank Merlin that Black had disappeared by then. Then out of no where the dog had popped up and admitted to have been hiding out in Grimmauld Place. Snape had whacked him with a rolled up newspaper, The Daily Prophet, and had beaten him with it.  
It were slow going between them but, they were happy. Not that they showed it. But when the other wasn't looking one would smile.  
Xxx  
"Dear Merlin are you shitting me?" Harry was sitting at the table in his godfather's family home.  
"Watch it Potter." Snape held his coffee close.  
"Sirius are you two really shagging?" Harry was in disbelief to the point that he didn't seem to even be disgusted.  
"Harry watch what you say." His godfather plopped down next to him.  
"It's... Surprising. Really surprising." Harry's voice was getting a bit high.  
"Oh so you listen to the mutt?" Snape's brow crept together.  
"Oh will you stop being so soar? You'd think with all the yummy your getting your disposition would improve." Sirius winked at Snape.  
"No." Severus barked.  
"'No' what?" Black asked.  
"No to everything about you and your implications." The former potions master scooted back into his chair at the table. Sirius made a biting movement at Snape and Harry stood up.  
"Okay I've had enough Im going to take a shower." And with that the boy was gone.  
"We could-" but Sirius was cut off.  
"No." Snape got up.  
The man went to exit the room but not with out giving the dog a kiss on the head.


End file.
